


How to Ruin A Good Mood

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai wants to go home. He plans to very soon. [Post-series, Godai/Ichijou, depression content warning]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ruin A Good Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series, spoilers apply

Title: How to Ruin A Good Mood  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: Depression cw.  
Notes: Post-series, spoilers apply

For the first time in ages, Godai woke up in a good mood. He allowed himself a nice, long stretch before hopping into the hotel room’s shower. It was finally time. He was going to call Ichijou and tell him that he was coming home. His smile grew wider as the hot water hit his body. He couldn’t wait to hear Ichijou’s voice again.

(But who would want to hear _his_ voice again.)

Godai huffed as he turned off the water, and changed. Now was not the time to let doubt get the best of him. He missed Ichijou, his sister, his friends—

(And all of them were doing better now that he was done. That he was gone. They all had neat, perfect lives that they did not need him ruining again.)

He sighed heavily, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “I wanna go home.”

(Monsters don’t get homes. Or friends. Or families.)

(Or people to love.)

Godai didn’t even bother to pocket his cell phone as he left the room. He had three odd jobs lined up, and Ichijou was at work, busy with his own responsibilities. Godai would call him tomorrow.

(He wouldn’t.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003999) by [bomper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/pseuds/bomper)




End file.
